Saengil Chukkae Hamnida!
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Bulan April dataang! Apa rencana para member Super Junior dan kawan-kawan untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk dan Siwon? This fanfiction dedicated for Eunhyuk oppa and Siwon oppa's birthday. Yaoi. DLDR!


Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata. Lagu dan MV Namida Surprise hanya milik AKB48.

Chara: Lee Hyuk Jae, Choi Siwon, Super Junior and more (Sment's artists)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T+

Summary: Bulan April dataang! Apa rencana para member Super Junior dan kawan-kawan untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk dan Siwon?

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, AU. This fanfiction for Eunhyuk oppa and Siwon oppa's birthday ^^. Yaoi HaeHyuk slight WonKyu (little bit). Terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV Namida Surprise – AKB48.

Author's List Song: Namida Surprise – AKB48, Because of My Heart – Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida!**

.

.

Bulan April datang. Cuaca di bulan April memang sejuk dan bercahaya. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dan kelopak-kelopaknya berguguran mengotori jalan. Aah... sungguh menakjubkan.

Suasana kelas 2-B SM High School siang ini terlihat sepi, namun membosankan. Beberapa siswa terlihat sudah lelah untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung selama delapan jam sehari. Mereka terlihat menulis sambil meletakkan kepala di meja, menguap karena mengantuk, ada juga yang sempat-sempatnya bermain game di bawah laci meja.

Pemuda berambut blonde lurus bernama Lee Hyuk Jae yang duduk di bangku deretan depan tengah memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan sang guru Bahasa Inggris yang tengah mengoceh panjang lebar. Pemuda blonde itu nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Mata sipitnya menatap sayu pemandangan di luar jendela sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Oke... kita lihat apa yang sedang ia perhatikan di luar sana. O, o, o... ternyata sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu bertingkah aneh siang ini adalah Lee Donghae. Kakak kelasnya yang tergabung dalam klub football sekolah sekaligus idolanya. Lee Hyuk Jae—atau biasa disapa Eunhyuk itu nampak terpesona dengan kelihaian sang idola bermain sepak bola. Mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan Eunhyuk menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia tak berani mengutarakannya. Aish, okee... konsentrasi Eunhyuk mulai terpecah antara pelajaran dan sosok bercahaya di halaman sekolah.

Lain lagi dengan pemuda yang kini duduk di bangku sebelahnya, Choi Siwon. Ia adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya. Selain otak yang encer, ia juga mempunyai tubuh dan sifat yang baik hati juga lembut, membuat siapa saja terkagum-kagum dan tergila-gila. Choi Siwon tengah memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang penting. Tak sengaja, ia menoleh ke arah bangku Eunhyuk. Melihat ekspresi wajah sahabat yang umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa hari dengannya itu, Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng heran dan terkikik geli. Siwon tahu akan kebiasaan Eunhyuk kalau sudah berekspresi demikian. Ia pun kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

"Sst, sst!" Seseorang dari bangku belakang memanggil teman di depannya dan memberinya secarik kertas.

"Ryeowook?"

"Baca itu dan sebarkan pada yang lain!" Bisik pemuda bernama Kim Ryeowook pada Lee Sungmin—teman yang duduk di depannya. Sungmin membaca secarik kertas itu dengan seksama. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah sumringah dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Tanyanya dengan nada berisik. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Sungmin kemudian memberikan kertas itu kepada teman-teman yang lain dan menyuruh mereka menyebarkannya. Ryeowook tak ketinggalan mengirimi pesang singkat ke teman-temannya yang berada di kelas lain.

"Sunny-ah! Jangan sampai Hyukkie dan Siwon tahu!" Bisik seseorang bertubuh tambun bernama Shin Dong Hee ke teman perempuannya yang duduk di belakangnya. Wajah _aegyo_ gadis itu langsung berubah ceria ketika membaca isi pesan di kertas itu.

"_Ne, arraseo_!" Pemuda itu lalu melemparkan kertas itu ke teman-teman yang lain.

"Kita akan menjalankan ini semua, Sulli-ah?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat lurus.

"_Ne_, Yoona _unni_! Jangan sampai dua orang yang bersangkutan itu tahu!" Bisik teman si gadis sambil melirik ke arah Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Mereka terkikik sejenak dan menyebarkan kertas itu kepada teman-temannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, isi kertas itu segera menyebar ke seluruh murid di kelas itu. Mereka semua mengangguk-angguk setuju akan maksud tulisan di kertas itu.

Sebenarnya... apa yang mereka rencanakan, ya?

Sementara pesan berantai itu terus menyebar, murid-murid yang lain terlihat tak sabaran menunggu bel pulang sekolah berdering. Detik-detik jam terdengar nyaring di telinga bersamaan dengan suara kertas. Suara bisik-bisikkan terdengar samar di telinga. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke permukaan meja sambil memperhatikan jarum jam di depan kelas. Beberapa murid yang lain ada juga yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai pelan. Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda berakhirnya KBM pun berdering. Suara seruan bahagia terdengar riuh di seluruh sudut-sudut sekolah.

"_Ne_... sampai di sini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Sampai bertemu hari Senin!" Sang guru pun bergegas keluar. Waktunya pulang dan menjalankan rencana, teman!

Siwon tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya sementara Eunhyuk masih terlena dengan pemadangan di bawah sana. Ia sampai tak menyadari bel pulang berdering. Ryeowook berdiri diam-diam bersama Sungmin dan menghampiri tempat duduk Siwon juga Eunhyuk. Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sudah mengambil posisi dengan segera menutup mata Siwon dan Eunhyuk menggunakan kain hitam, membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget.

_**Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kami segera mengerumunimu**_

_**Tanpa memberimu sebuah kesempatan, kami segera mencengkeram lenganmu dan menuntunmu keluar kelas**_

"AH!" Pekik mereka berdua tertahan.

"_M-mwoya_?" Tanya Eunhyuk setengah panik karena tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap.

"Ikut saja dengan kami!" Kata Ryeowook menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Dengan segera Ryeowook, Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Siwon keluar kelas diikuti teman-teman sekelas.

Lee Donghae berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan dan berseru senang. Beberapa pelukan bahagia ia dapatan dari teman-teman se-timnya. Ia bertos-tos-ria. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan ponsel di dalam kantong celana olah raganya bergetar. Donghae mengernyit dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya. Oh! Ada pesan!

"Ryeowookkie?" Tanyanya ketika mengetahui nama si pengirim pesan. Ia lalu membukanya. Matanya bergerak seksama ketika ia membaca isi pesan tersebut. Setelah ia mengetahui inti pesan itu, matanya mendadak melebar. Ia mendongak melihat jendela kelas 2-B. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Geuraeyo_?"

.

.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk tak kuasa menyamai langkah kaki Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang tengah membawanya entah kemana.

_**Kami membuatmu panik dengan menarikmu ke suatu tempat**_

_**Kau melempar tanya 'Apa yang kalian lakukan?' tapi kami tak memberitahu**_

_**Semua teman-temanmu sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana rahasia**_

_**Kedua matamu kini terhalang kain hitam dan kau tak bisa melihat apa-apa**_

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan! Heei!" Racau Siwon yang tangannya tengah ditarik Ryeowook—bersama Kim Jong Woon, atau biasa disapa Yesung—teman Ryeowook, Sungmin, Siwon dan Eunhyuk dari kelas 3-A yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kami akan membawamu ke suatu tempat!" Jawab Yesung. Mereka semua berlarian menuju ruang olah raga atau lapangan basket _indoor_. Di sana, Shindong, Sunny dan yang lainnya tengah mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Yaa... awal bulan April ini mereka berulang tahun. Eunhyuk berulang tahun tanggal 4 dan Siwon tanggal 7. Mereka menuntun Eunhyuk dan Siwon menuruni tangga sambil tertawa gembira. Sementara Siwon dan Eunhyuk sendiri masih tak mengerti ada apa ini sebenarnya.

Murid-murid kelas lain merasa heran melihat keramaian yang ada. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa ini. Sesekali, murid dari kelas 2-B atau siapa saja yang mengetahui rencana ini memberitahukan mereka.

"Kami akan memberi Siwon dan Eunhyuk kejutan besar! Kuharap kalian mau ikut!" Ajak Heechul, teman sekelas Yesung. Dan dengan berbondong-bondong, hampir seperempat murid yang ada di sekolah ini pun ikut serta dalam rencana besar ini—tentu saja untuk mereka yang mengenal Siwon dan Eunhyuk—menuju ruang olah raga. Guru-guru melongokkan kepala mereka dari balik pintu ruang guru, mengernyit keheranan.

Sesampainya di dalam ruang olah raga, Siwon dan Eunhyuk ditinggalkan berdua membelakangi sebuah kain berwarna perak dengan berbagai hiasan indah. Karena merasa suasana tiba-tiba sepi, Siwon dan Eunhyuk membuka penutup mata mereka. Melihat keadaan sekitar, mereka saling berpandang-pandangan tak mengerti. Mereka menjelajahi ruang olah raga yang tiga perempatnya tertutup kain perak.

"Siwonnie, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Entahlah. Kenapa ada kain selebar ini di hadapan kita?" Siwon tak kalah tidak mengertinya dengan sahabatnya.

"3, 2, 1, _Go_!" Seru semua orang yang ada di balik kain dan segera menarik turun kain besar itu, membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk tersentak.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAA!"

_**Happy! Happy birthday!**_

_**Rencana kita berjalan sukses!**_

_**Kami persembahkan pesta ini untukmu!**_

_**Kami mengingat hari ulang tahunmu**_

_**Semua orang berkumpul dan bernyanyi untukmu**_

_**Dan air mata kebahagiaan tak dapat kau bendung**_

Eunhyuk dan Siwon terkejut bukan main. Mereka terbelalak melihat banyaknya orang di depan mereka dan ruang olah raga yang dekorasinya berubah bling-bling. Segera kertas-kertas kecil warna-warni menghujani mereka. Begitu banyak dan terlihat seakan berkelap-kelip. Suara terompet kecil memenuhi ruang olah raga. Semua orang yang ada di ruang olah raga kemuidan bersorak gembira.

Melihat _surprise_ yang diberikan teman-teman sekelas dan semuanya, Eunhyuk yang tadi terkejut tiba-tiba menangis terharu. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa tak percaya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur akan kejutan ini.

_**Kau adalah bintang untuk hari ini**_

_**Ini adalah persembahan dari kami semua**_

_**Hadiah dari kami semua yang ada di sini**_

_**Segera rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama kami!**_

Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kim Yoona mengajak Siwon dan Eunhyuk ke tengah-tengah lapangan basket _indoor_ yang ada di dalam ruang olah raga. Park Jung Soo atau biasa disapa Leeteuk dan Kim Heechul—murid kelas 3-C yang merupakan sahabat dari Siwon dan Eunhyuk tengah mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera digital atau _handycam_. Mereka semua bahagia melihat dua temannya yang berulang tahun juga bahagia. Dengan segera, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berduyun-duyun menjabat tangan dua orang yang mendadak jadi bintang siang ini. Mereka dengan gembira dan ceria mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan semangat. Siwon tak dapat menahan ekspresi bahagia dan terharunya saat teman-temannya menjabat tangannya. Eunhyuk yang masih menangis terus dihibur teman-temannya yang menjabat tangannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Umur yang kalian capai saat ini hanya dirasakan sekali seumur hidup dan tak akan bisa terulang. Jadi, mari kita bersenang-senang!

Sunny diam-diam menjauhkan diri dan berlari ke arah pintu ruangan.

"_Ne_! Sudah waktunya!" Lirihnya pada dua orang di hadapannya. Dua orang itu lantas mengangguk. Salah satu di antara mereka membawa kue yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Kue berlapis cokelat dan krim itu terdapat dua lilin di atasnya, mewakili umur Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Kau siap, Donghae _hyung_?" Tanya pemuda berambut bergelombang. "Aku tak sabar melihat Siwon _hyung_ terkejut dengan ini!"

"Ayo! Kita segera masuk, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mereka juga ikut memberi kejutan untuk dua sahabatnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Donghae mendapat pemberitahuan untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuk Eunhyuk dan Siwon dan berniat untuk mengajak sepupunya, Cho Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 1-C. Donghae dan Kyuhyun masuk diikuti Choi Sooyoung, Zhou Mi, Henry Lau dan Kim Taeyeon. Melihat beberapa orang masuk sambil membawa kue yang cukup menggiurkan itu, semuanya menoleh. Ekspresi sumringah dan kagum terpancar di wajah mereka.

"_Jaa, yeorubun_! Kita bernyanyi bersama!" Ajak Sunny. Dengan refleks, semua orang memberi jalan untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

_**Happy! Happy birthday!**_

_**Kami berharap ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang mengesankan**_

_**Umurmu bertambah satu tahun dan makin bertambah dewasa**_

_**Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu ke depan!**_

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida... saengil chukkae hamnida... saengil chukkae dear my friends! Saengil chukkae hamnidaa_!" Semua yang ada di ruangan bernyanyi besama sambil bertepuk tangan sesuai irama. Siwon dan Eunhyuk terbelalak. Terutama Eunhyuk. Ia tak percaya orang yang membawakan kue ulang tahunnya kini adalah idola plus orang yang sudah lama ia sukai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Siwon pun juga sama. Ia meracau tak percaya saat melihat Kyuhyun, kekasihnya ikut membawakan kue ulang tahunnya sambil bernyanyi.

"Oh, Tuhan! _Jeongmal_ _gomawoyo_...!" Kata Siwon seraya menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya. Biasa... itu kebiasaannya kalau sedang berterimakasih. Pihak Siwon maupun Eunhyuk merasa sangat bahagia dan tak mempercayai apa yang mereka alami siang ini. Pesta kejutan, kue ulang tahun, ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang begitu meriah... itu semua sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

_**Happy! Happy birthday!**_

_**Ayo, tiup lilinmu!**_

_**Buat permohonan!**_

_**Ah, semoga ini membuatmu terus bahagia di masa mendatang**_

_**Happy birthday!**_

"Tiup lilinnya, dong..." Kata Donghae lembut pada Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tercengang tak percaya.

"_Kajja_! Tiup lilinnya, _hyungdeuul_!" Seru Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan.

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!" Semua pun berseru bersama. Siwon dan Eunhyuk saling menatap ragu, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan meniup lilin di hapannya. Setelah lilin berhasil ditiup, lagi—semua melempari Siwon dan Eunhyuk dengan kertas-kertas kecil warna-warni. Karena ulah teman-temannya itu, Siwon dan Eunhyuk melindungi kepala mereka secara refleks sambil tertawa gembira. Tapi, tetap saja mereka tak selamat dari kertas-kertas kecil itu yang kini mulai mengotori rambutnya.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Hyukkie-ah!" Kata Donghae.

"_Ne, saengil chukkae_!" Kyuhyun ikut nimbrung. Ia mencium pipi Siwon cepat, membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu tercekat. Gelak tawa geli pun terdengar.

"_Gomawoyo... jeongmal gomawoyo yeorubun_...!"

.

.

Setelah meniup lilin, membagi kue, perang krim dan berfoto bersama, semua pun duduk-duduk di sekitar ruang olah raga. Mereka memakan jatah kue ulang tahun mereka sambil menyulangkan gelas kertas berisi orange jus yang sudah dipesan dengan patungan uang. Siwon dan Eunyuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di tengah lapangan. Saling tertawa dan bercanda bersama sambil menyantap kue mereka. Ruang olah raga kini benar-benar kotor dengan kertas-kertas kecil berserakan di mana-mana. Tapi, toh itu bisa diatasi nanti setelah bersenang-senang.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalian mau repot-repot membuat pesta semeriah ini." Kata Siwon seraya meneguk orange jusnya.

"Hahaha! Kami tidak merasa direptkan, kok! Ini memang kemauan kami." Kata Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang memberi ide seperti ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa ini asli buatan Ryeowook." Kata Kyuhyun seraya melirik.

"Ya! panggil aku '_hyung'_! Dasar evil!" Protes Ryeowook yang diikuti gelak tawa.

"Wookkie?" Eunhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ne. Ide ini berawal dari otak Ryeowook dan dikembangkan Sungmin _oppa_ dan Shindong _oppa_." Jelas Sunny.

"Aish, kau juga ambil andil, tahu! Kau yang menyuruh Donghae juga Kyuhyun membawakan kuenya, kan?" Tuduh Leeteuk. Sunny hanya berhehehe-ria.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas surprisenya. Ini tak akan pernah kulupakan." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Yaah... aku tahu. Kau tak akan pernah melupakannya hingga kau menangis tadi." Ejek Yesung. Eunhyuk langsung menunduk malu karena diingatkan betapa terharunya ia tadi. Yesung lantas tertawa dan merangkul adik kelasnya itu diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

"_Ne_... dimana Donghae _hyung_?" Gumam Eunhyuk seraya melongok-longokkan kepalanya mencari sosok Donghae.

"Heee?"

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke luar ruang olah raga sambil membawa segelas orange jusnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak ikut bergabung bersamanya di tengah ruangan. Setelah beberapa detik menjelajahi sudut-sudut luar ruang olah raga, akhirnya manik mata Eunhyuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Donghae tengah duduk di koridor sambil memainkan bola sepaknya. Matanya menatap lurus halaman belakang sekolah sambil tersenyum tipis. Sesekali ia meneguk orange jusnya. Eunhyuk tertegun melihatnya.

"Donghae _hyung_?" Panggil Eunhyuk seraya mendekatinya. Donghae menoleh.

"Ah! Kau Hyukkie-ah?"

Eunhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di samping Donghae. "Kenapa menyendiri di luar? Di dalam masih ramai, lho..."

"_Gwaenchana_... hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saja." Katanya sembari tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

Suasana tiba-tiba sepi. Hanya terdengar desah angin berhembus yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dan bunyi dedaunan yang saling bergesekkan. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil merasakan angin membelai wajah dan menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Sesekali ia mencuri liirk ke arah kakak kelas di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana pestanya? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Donghae seraya menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Melihat Donghae menoleh, buru-buru Eunhyuk menarik kepalanya, kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"I-iya, sih..." Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang adik kelas.

"Saat melihat kalender di kamar beberapa hari lalu, aku langsung ingat kalau kau ulang tahun. Tapi, saat ingin memberimu ucapan ulang tahun, Ryeowook mencegahku. Ternyata, dia merencanakan sesuatu." Donghae tertawa dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Eunhyuk menunduk malu. Ternyata Donghae ingat ulang tahunnya... itu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Aku tak percaya rencananya akan sebrilian ini dan sesukses ini. Sejak kapan ia menyiapkan semua ini?" Lanjut Donghae lagi di sela-sela tawa renyahnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk lagi. Tak lama kemudian, tawanya menyusut. Ia tatap lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam.

"Tadi kau menangis, kan?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"A-aku..." Eunhyuk tergagap. "Aku hanya terharu..."

Donghae tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk. "Ahahaha! Tak apa. Itu wajar..." Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya merona merah. Sungguh. Ia merasa senang Donghae ikut dalam memberinya kejutan. Dan kini ia mengelus kepalanya. Aish... mimpi apa dia semalam?

Eunhyuk suka melihatnya tertawa. Suaranya yang lembut dan sikapnya yang perhatian juga membuat hatinya hangat. Sekali lagi, dada Eunhyuk bergejolak. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam kini menyeruak ingin keluar. Membuat Eunhyuk ragu. Ya. jujur saja, ia tak mungkin memendam perasaan ini selama-lamanya. Apakah saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya?

"_Hyung_...?" Panggilnya.

Donghae menoleh. "_Ne_, Hyukkie-ah?"

"A-aku... ingin bicara. Bolehkah?" Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Mm? Apa itu? Aku dengarkan, deeh..." Kata Donghae seraya mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Eunhyuk, bercanda.

"Ah, _hyung_! Tidak usah sampai begitu!" Protesnya seraya mendorong Donghae pelan. Donghae hanya tertawa. Ia mengambil bola sepaknya dan memainkannya di pangkuannya. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sekarang!

CUP!

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mencium pipi Donghae. Terang saja Donghae kaget. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah...?"

"A-aku..." Kata-kata Eunhyuk tercekat. Ternyata, hal ini berat rasanya. "Aku... sudah lama... memendam perasaan ini..." Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat. Ia gugup. Benar-benar gugup. Bibirnya bergetar. Entah kenapa, pipinya terasa panas. Berat rasanya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa takut... juga terburu-buru bercampur di dadanya.

"Sejak aku mengenal _hyung_... entah kenapa... ada sesuatu yang berbeda padaku..." Eunhyuk mengambil napas panjang. Air mata terbendung di kedua matanya. "Aku menyukai caramu tertawa... caramu bermain bola... dan caramu menganggapku sebagai sahabat... hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu..." Eunhyuk menjeda sesaat. "Hingga aku menyadari... bahwa aku menyukaimu!" Eunhyuk bisa bernapas lega walaupun air matanya kini jatuh. Ia memaksakan senyum dan menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Ia mengusap air matanya sambil tertawa datar.

Donghae tercengang mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Aiish... kenapa, ya..." Eunhyuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak air matanya. "...mengungkapkan perasaan cinta itu... susah sekali...?" Eunhyuk tertawa lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae yang masih terdiam tak percaya.

"_Anni_, _hyung_... kau bisa mempertimbangkannya. Aku... tak perlu buru-buru untuk menanti jawabanmu. Yang penting... aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Eunhyuk tertawa lagi. Ia mengusap hidung dan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

Donghae tertegun dengan pengakuan Eunhyuk barusan. Sebegitu berat dan takutnyakah... hingga ia menitikkan air mata di tengah-tengah ungkapannya. Ia menggigit bibir. Berpikir sejenak. Dadanya yang tadinya tenang kini bergejolak.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." Panggil Donghae. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kurasa... aku tak perlu lama-lama menjawab..." Donghae membuka frasenya, menyita perhatian Eunhyuk yang kini dilanda senam jantung.

"Aku tak percaya kau menyatakan hal itu di depanku..." Kata Donghae dengan wajah tak percaya. "Tapi aku tahu... itu pasti bukan main-main, kan?" Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. Donghae yang tadinya tercengang, kini mulai melunak. Senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... sejak awal aku mengenalmu." Kata Donghae sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasa seperti melayang di udara saat mendengar kata-kata Donghae barusan. Ia tersenyum senang dan sekali lagi, air matanya jatuh satu-satu. Ia terisak. Ia menangis tertahan karena saking senangnya. Melihat Eunhyuk menangis, Donghae dengan lapang memeluk erat teman yang kini berpredikat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Aah, Hyukkie-ah. Sudah... jangan buang air matamu lagi..." Katanya menenangkan seraya tertawa kecil. Tapi Eunhyuk masih terus saja menangis.

"Hei, kau jelek kalau menangis, tahu! Sudah! Berhenti!" Donghae menyeka air mata di pipi kekasihnya. Perlahan, tangis Eunhyuk terhenti. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk dalam. Tanpa disadari, jarak di antara mereka menipis. Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya pada Eunhyuk dan...

"HEYOOO!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar seruan dari ambang pintu ruang olah raga. Mereka buru-buru menjauhkan wajah satu sama lain dan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Nyyeh... ternyata begini, toh, andil-andil seorang Lee Donghae? Diam-diam berduaan di tempat sepi..." Ejek Heechul.

"Benar! Kau curang, Hae-ah!" Leeteuk memajukkan bibirnya.

"Kalian!" Geram Donghae sedikit kesal. Tapi, boro-boro mau marah, dirinya dan Eunhyuk sudah diserbu oleh teman-temannya itu. Beberapa langsung memeluk mereka berdua—termasuk Siwon. Donghae pun tak jadi marah, walaupun sesekali memberontak kesal. Eunhyuk yang tadinya menangis, kini malah tertawa geli etika mendapat _free hug_ dari teman-temannya.

_**Happy! Happy birthday!**_

_**Kami berharap kau sukses dalam hidupmu!**_

_**Dengan segenap cinta, kami ucapkan happy birthday!**_

_**Aku memelukmu erat-erat**_

_**Sekali lagi, happy birthday!**_

Eunhyuk tertawa bersama yang lain, sementara Donghae berubah cemberut. Tapi, walaupun ia sedikit kesal karena ancang-ancangnya untuk mencium kekasihnya itu gagal, diam-diam Donghae memasang senyum kecil. Ia melirik ke arah Siwon yang tengah memeluknya erat dan kemudian berpaling ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah tertawa gembira karena mendapat pelukan gemas dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Melihat wajah ceria kekasihnya itu membuat hatinya hangat.

'Ne, Hyukkie-ah... Siwon-ah... _saengil chukkae_.'

.

.

FIN

A/N: Yaah... berhubung gak ada kerjaan, saia iseng buat bikin short ff ini. Berhubung ulang tahun Siwon dan Eunhyuk masih hangat-hangatnya, jadi saia bikin aja.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari MV lagu Namida Surprise (Surprise Tears) dari AKB48. MVnya lucu, menceritakan usaha mereka membuat surprise untuk temannya yang berulang tahun. Meriah banget malah, kalu menurut saia *ngiler* *kepingin mode on*.

Di sini, saia sengaja gak sebutin umur Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang katanya tahun ini udah mencapai 27 tahun (untuk perhitungan Korea) atau 26 tahun (untuk perhitungan internasional) *wow!*. Lagipula ini juga ff AU dan saia sengaja pilih masa-masa SMA. Apa ada anak SMA umurnya 20an lebih! == (mungkin ada ==)

Yang penting ceritanya ulang tahun mereka, ya... hehehe... ^^"

Maaf buat WonKyunya di sini cuma dikit. Soalnya, saia lebih memeprdalam yang HaeHyuknya. Di ff ini, kan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun udah pacaran. Nah, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kan, baru proses. Hehehe...

Okeeh... buat refreshing, saia persembahkan ff ini untuk kalian. Untuk ff saia yang 'Me vs Yankee' bakal menyusul nanti. Maap kalo ada typo. Hehehe...

Nee... mohon review dan komentarnya, ya? XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
